1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed relates generally to luminaires and in particular to directional recessed luminaires.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A luminaire is generally considered to be a complete lighting unit consisting of a lamp or lamps together with the parts designed to distribute the light, to position and protect the lamps, and to connect the lamps to the power supply. Recessed luminaires are generally installed into a hollow opening in a ceiling and are designed to be minimally visible from below. A trim ring typically surrounds the opening in the ceiling, to mask the opening, add aesthetic appeal, and help distribute the light in some configurations. Selecting lighting systems in the interior design of buildings requires consideration of the objective for each area to be illuminated. There are many styles of recessed luminaires to fulfill a variety of lighting objectives, such as general illumination in lobbies, halls, and work areas, wall wash illumination to throw light onto a wall for an ambience effect, and accent lighting to focus on art objects and building surfaces. Recessed wall wash and accent luminaires may include an internal direction adjustment mechanism for the rotation and elevation of the light beam to be directed on to an object or surface. During the installation of directional recessed luminaires for wall wash or accent illumination, the lamp must be energized while the installer adjusts the direction of the light beam, to obtain the desired lighting effect. Precise aiming of the light beam often requires repeated adjustments, first in the vertical direction, and then in the horizontal direction, to position the light beam onto the intended object. For many currently available directional recessed luminaires, this has been an inconvenient and tedious operation.
Directional recessed luminaires are available, wherein the lamp is supported on linkage arms to enable vertical tilt and horizontal rotation adjustments. An example directional recessed luminaire is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,805, which depicts a lamp assembly supported on a bearing ring by four pivoted linkage arms, to allow adjustment of an angle of vertical tilt of the lamp holder with a tilt adjustment screw. A rotational adjustment screw allows adjustment of a horizontal direction of the lamp holder, by rotating the bearing ring with respect to a stationary crown gear. The tilt adjustment screw is located in a first bore hole on one side of the bearing ring and the rotational adjustment screw is located in a second bore hole in the bearing ring on the opposite side of the bearing ring. During installation, in order to direct the light beam on an object intended to be illuminated, the installer must orient a screwdriver in one direction to locate the tilt adjustment screw, and then in the opposite direction to locate the rotation adjustment screw. Repeated adjustments to position the light beam, first in the vertical direction, and then in the horizontal direction, requires repeatedly reorienting the screwdriver in opposite directions. This makes the installation an inconvenient and tedious operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a directional recessed luminaire that provides convenient access to direction adjustment screws for tilt and rotation during installation. There is a need for a directional recessed luminaire that provides for convenient aiming of the light beam by the lamp assembly and for easily locking the lamp assembly into a desired aiming position.